Sam and Sadona Move Into Peach Creek
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Some new faces move into Peach Creek, Ed, Edd and Eddy make some new friends.


Sam and Sadona Move into Peach Creek  
  
Note: This E,EnE fan-fic takes place after "Talent-Ed". Samuel is deaf, yet he can read lips and speak quite well, although he is rather quiet. Sadona doesn't have Sam's disability. She acts as an interpreter for him and is his best and only friend, until she happens upon the Eds...  
  
Chapter 1—The Christian Family Arrives  
  
Moving vans had arrived into Peach Creek around a house that had recently been built near the park. The family was seemingly normal except for one thing; the mother and son were deaf. No one noticed anything different about this family, but the children were curious. They wanted to meet the Christians' children, Samuel and Sadona. Samuel was a little shy, not used to the neighborhood or the surroundings. The Christian family had lived in the city before and was offered a more profitable position so they packed what little they had and made the move. Samuel had only one friend in his life, and that was his sister Sadie. Sadie loved her brother unconditionally and told him not to pay any attention to the ignorant, cruel people who would tease him and mock him without knowing what a beautiful person he was. She hoped that here, in Peach Creek that the kids would be more accepting and open-minded. She would soon find out when she met the Ed's for the first time.  
  
Chapter 2—Meeting the Ed's  
  
Sadie had long straight brunette hair set off with the most spectacular pair of emerald eyes. Her brother, Samuel also had emerald eyes like his sister, but he had hair in the shade of mahogany. Hugging Samuel, she coerced him to go with her to discover their new neighborhood. Nervously, he followed her, holding her hand tenaciously. They approached the Peach Creek Playground and saw three boys playing in the sandbox. The loud-mouthed boy caught Sadie's attention immediately. "Hey, who're you ? Are you the new kids ?", Eddy questioned. "Actually yes we are. I'm Sadie. This is my brother, Samuel.", Sadie said, smiling brightly. Samuel signed that he was pleased to meet the three boys. "I'm Double D, this is Ed, and Eddy.", Double D signed in return. Eddy was impressed. "I didn't know you could sign, sock-head !", Eddy complimented. Double D smiled. "My parents taught me, Eddy.", Double D replied with a light blush. "Cool ! Do ya think Sam would wanna join us on the swings ? He's welcome, of course.", Ed suggested. Sadie signed to her brother, and he agreed. "Super !", Sadie said, joining the Ed's on the swings. Sam took the swing next to Double D, the two signing back and forth. "Do you think we could learn how to communicate with Sam too ?", Eddy asked, with a wide grin upon his face. Ed laughed when he saw Double D's stunned expression. "I can't believe what I'm hearing ! Eddy wanting to learn ?", Double D gasped. Sam laughed heartily. "What makes you think I don't want to learn, Cappy ?", Eddy said, yanking at Double D's cap, almost yanking it off. Double D rolled his eyes, huffily pulling his stocking cap on straightly. Ed, Sam and Sadie laughed, falling out of their swings. "I've never heard Sam laugh like that in a long time. You three are a riot !", Sadie exclaimed, catching her breath. Eddy helped Sadie up, blushing slightly, but she didn't seem to notice. Double D had helped Sam to his feet, and the 5 friends started scampering in a friendly game of freeze tag. Sadie was inwardly touched to see how kind these boys had been to Samuel. Back in the city, Sam's peers would call him names and poke fun at him. He happened to be the smartest boy in the class, and he had an uncanny gift for music, especially for playing the violin. For once, Sadie had a feeling that Sam would feel accepted here in Peach Creek, even if he was exceptionally gifted in so many ways.  
  
Chapter 2—Kevin Gets His Just Deserts  
  
Sam was getting along very well with the kids of Peach Creek, even teaching them a little bit of sign language. He surprised all the kids when he demonstrated how well he could speak. "Usually I don't speak, since I can't hear what I sound like, but I like to exercise my vocal chords.", Sam said. "Yeah, he can even sing, and even on key ! But, he's shy around crowds.", Sadie said, squeezing her older brother's hand tenderly. Just then, Kevin came riding up on his bike. "What's up with all the dumb gestures ? Let me guess, charades ? Ha, ha, ha !", Kevin said, smirking sadistically. Sam didn't seem phased by Kevin's rude behavior and insults. "We're doing something you could never do...Communicate in a complete sentence.", Sam said, a sly smile on his bespectacled face. Kevin was shocked, unable to respond to Sam's quick and witty retort. Upset beyond all comprehension, Kevin sped away in a rage from the cheering crowd. "Wow, Sam really let 'im have it ! But, to be honest, I think Kev had it coming.", Eddy said, chortling. "I don't know about that Eddy, but I do feel that Sam's solution was ingenious. I've always liked those who fight with intelligence rather than violence.", Double D said with adoration for Sam's deeds. "Let's go get some gummy worms to celebrate Sam's victory !", Eddy offered, leading the way. "Gummy, gummy, yummy, yummy !", Ed said, following along with the kids. "Wait up, you know I'm not a fast runner !", Double D yelled, keeping up as best he could.  
  
Chapter 3—Model Cars and Falling Stars  
  
Another new development was being added to Peach Creek. There had always been a creek outside of the cul-de-sac, but nearby the park was the first-ever public pool and it was near completion. In the newspaper, it had been rumored that snacks, drinks, shakes and malts were going to be offered at a proposed "Snack Bar" owned by a new local man who had bought it who went by the name of Seth Thompson. He was going to call his very own snack bar, "Seth's Snacks and Drinks", a name easy to remember and rather catchy to the consuming ear. For the time being, the Eds were frolicking around the cul-de-sac looking for things to do. They spotted Sam and Sadie racing some model cars Sadie had crafted herself. "Woah, check out the model cars !", Eddy said, interested in watching the exhilarating race. "I built them, Eddy. It's a hobby of mine. I could show you my collection if you'd like to see them.", Sadie offered generously. Eddy's eyes widened. There was no depth to how amazing Sadie was. Eddy didn't want to admit it, but he knew he was falling for this mechanical enchantress.  
Double D was even aghast at Sadie's incredible collection. All of her models were meticulously made, not a detail left out. And she knew the history of each plane she had built piece by piece, nuts, bolts and all. She didn't mind getting her hands filthy with motor oil, but she was also fastidious. After working long hours on her mechanical creations, she sterilized her hands with anti-bacterial soap and hand wipes. She liked the same things that Eddy liked. She even had Automotive Monthly magazines collected since the day of her birth, and her father had piles and piles of AM magazines that had been collected since 1939. It was enough to make any automotive fanatic weep with envy and a model collector rant in jealousy.  
The 5 friends spent long hours into the night playing with Sadie's model car collection. Sam grinned from ear to ear. "We're all collectors in this family. I collect comics and books.", Sam said. Ed signed, "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy ! Comics good for ED !", and scrambled into Sam's room. "Wait, Ed ! Don't tear up Sam's room...You might damage his precious library !", Double D said, unknowingly caught in Ed's tight grip. Sam let out a belly laugh as Ed dragged Double D into his room. He followed shortly after, still laughing after seeing Double D looking quite scruffy.  
It was getting late and the Eds had to go home soon, but in the sky, stars were beginning to peak from the navy blue heavens. Sadie sighed in wonder and awe, "How lovely the stars are !" Eddy giggled, lying flat on his stomach, chin within his hands. "You've got that right, beautiful...", he said in a murmur, gently exhaling. "Hmmm ?", Sadie questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, nothin'. Hey, look at that !", Eddy said, pointing to a meteor blazing across the nighttime sky. "A meteor ! Quick, we both need to hold hands and make a wish !", Sadie said, grasping Eddy's hand in her supple, soft, delicate, yet strong hand. Eddy blushed furiously, his heartbeat quickening. "I know this sounds crazy, but if it isn't too much of a problem, please let me marry this wonderful lady in the future. If it isn't meant to happen, I will be happy just being her friend. Being by her side is enough to make me giggly.", Eddy wished silently. He pondered about what Sadie had wished. He could only imagine, but he could never guess, being that she was so fun loving and spontaneous. "What did you wish for, Eddy ?", she asked, still holding his hand in hers. "If I told ya, it wouldn't come true, now would it ?", Eddy replied with an outrageous wink. Boldly, he leant in close to her and pecked her upon the cheek. "It's been fun, Sadie. But, the boys and I have a curfew to meet...", Eddy said, with a dazed, dreamy expression on his love struck face. Sadie was amused and pleasantly surprised by the tender kiss she had received from Eddy. She would've never surmised that he had such a soft heart underneath that gruff exterior of his. Calling for the other Eds, Eddy waved goodbye to Sadie and Sam said his good-byes as well, inviting the Eds to come back soon whenever they wanted to play. Smiling gently she thought to herself, "Those Eds, what loveable guys they are !", and she walked along to her quarters with a graceful lilt to her step. Sam teased her lovingly, as big brothers are sometimes wont to do, and this teasing was meant in good, clean, fun. She tackled him in return with a barrage of tickles, which sent him railing into hysterical laughter. Soon, she tired of attacking him with her tickling and fell asleep in his arms. He kissed her on her forehead lightly and carried her gently into her room. Cautiously, he tucked her underneath the covers of her comfortable bed and watched her nestle in them, looking adorable as ever. He leant down close to her ear. "I love you, little Sister.", he whispered. He saw her sign "I love you too.", as he left to hit the sack himself.  
  
Chapter 4—Pool Party Schmoozing  
  
It didn't take the construction workers much longer to complete the new pool near in the Peach Creek Park. Seth Thompson had begun hiring cooks to start working in his snack and drinks bar. Word had gotten out that the new pool had been completed. When Eddy caught the latest news that the pool was installed, he called Ed and Double D. He had a plan to impress Sadie even more, that is, if she happened to be cooling off in the pool after the ceremonial ribbon cutting ceremony.  
Eddy raced to the new park decked out in shades, yellow swim trunks, and white flip-flops. Ed and Double D weren't far behind. Ed clutched Eddy in a big bear hug. Eddy wriggled loose of Ed's behemoth grip, and fell to the soft grass with a light thud. "What took you two so long ?", Eddy asked, getting back up to his feet. "Some yuppie was on her cell- phone talking about her cornstalks going up...", Ed began. "You mean stocks, Ed.", Double D corrected. "Do you have cotton in your ears, Mister ?", Ed responded, staring down Double D. Just then, Sadie was seen walking in. Her brown hair flowed behind her like a stream. Her swimsuit was maroon in color, a very becoming color for her figure and her autumn features. She waved at Eddy, pulling down her sunglasses to flash him a secretive wink. Eddy turned red, hiding his gaze from hers. Sam followed behind her, looking very suave, yet wholesome and humble. As soon as the Mayor of Peach Creek had cut the ribbon, the children scampered inside and began swimming. Some children decided to catch some rays in the hot summer sun. Double D and the others were in the water, having a blast. "Come on in, Eddy ! The water's perfect !", Double D said, coercing Eddy to join them. He would join them, but in his own flamboyant way.  
With a triple somersault flip, Eddy flew up into the air off of the diving board. He came into the water with a resounding smack. When he emerged, he was in pain, but it had the desired effect. "Oh, Eddy ! Are you all right ?", Sadie said, holding Eddy up in her arms. She lightly shook him to rouse him from unconsciousness. "I'll take the #3 special, and super-size it...", he said in a daze and then saw Sadie's entrancing eyes and turned red as he slid away rather gracefully from her. "I'll take that as a yes.", Sadie responded laughing.  
Sam had quite a way with the ladies. Many women found him irresistible, probably because of his gentlemanly mannerisms and eloquent speech. There was another girl from out of town who had come in to visit her grandmother, who was deaf since birth. The young girl's name was Rae Cheyenne. The other girls that had been flocking around him started worshiping another more attractive young man, who was older than Sam. Sam rolled his eyes. "Women can sometimes be fickle.", he murmured under his breath. "Yes, they can be. But, I won't be fickle. My name's Rae.", Rae said, offering her hand. "I'm Sam. It's a pleasure to meet you.", Sam responded, smiling brightly. Rae thought it was cruel that the other girls had just left Sam behind so thoughtlessly. But, it didn't matter. She had made a friend with Sam. Unfortunately, she had to return home, but she promised she would visit Sam sometime. Smiling radiantly, Sam thanked Rae for her kindness and told her he would look forward to seeing her again. After saying goodbye, she lifted herself out of the pool and walked toward the shower facility, her long black hair streaming behind her. "You will never be forgotten, my Rae of sunlight.", Sam thought to himself, a smitten grin upon his face.  
  
Chapter 5—A Rainbow amidst the Rain  
  
Before Rae could leave Peach Creek to return home, she spent one last day with her new friends, Sam, Sadie and the Eds. She sadly said her farewells to them, especially Sam, to whom she had developed a special bond and adoration for. As if by some sort of supernatural cue, it began to rain lightly. The sun was still shining, causing a rainbow to appear from the clouds. "I will return, Sam. You will see me again someday. You can count on that.", Rae said, after embracing her friend one last time seeming to disappear mystically into the rainbow in the far horizon. Sam would miss her dearly, but he knew deep within his heart that he would indeed see her again someday.  
It rained for the rest of the day, keeping the 5 friends inside from the elements. They played a friendly game of Shoots and Ladders for a bit until the rain decided to let up. Then it was time for each Ed to go his way for dinner. Sadie wrapped her arm around her brother's shoulder. "This has been a fabulous summer, hasn't it Sam ?", she signed. He nodded, concurring. "Indeed it has been. My days will forever be filled with rainbows.", Sam responded, poetically. Sadie's glittering grin set the room aglow as she followed her brother hand in hand. She could only ponder what tomorrow had to bring but only time could tell.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt June 22, 2002 


End file.
